


The Knight and the Seer

by thefandombeckons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Sibling Love, freshly edited because i accidentally put discord coding instead of ao3 coding (whoops)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: There are stories out there, ones that hold tales of glorious victories, happily-ever-afters, and true love.This is not one of them.





	The Knight and the Seer

This is not your average story. In fact, this is a tale of new, a tale not of bloody battles and glorious victories, but of sadness, longing, and ectobiological siblings.

 

There once was a boy who had seen far too much in his 13 years of life. Even before the game, his body was littered with twisting scars and purple-brown bruises. His name was Dave Strider.

 

There was once a girl who used anything she could to distract herself from what she thought was an antagonistic, uncaring alcoholic of a mother. She threw herself into magicks and knitting. Her name was Rose Lalonde.

 

If there was ever a time in which their lives were peaceful, they could not remember it.

  
He resides in a place they call “Can Town,” surrounded by, well, cans, and two... friends? He doesn’t know. He wasn’t raised to have friends. He has a bro, John, and Rose is basically his sister. He doesn’t know what Jade is. (“She’s a bro, except not a bro because she’s female which is hella cool,” Dave would ramble, if asked.)

 

She resides in a world that _hurts_ , almost too much to comprehend. It hurts and it heals and it loves, and it reminds her so much of her mother that she throws herself into her work so she doesn’t have to think of her, or the ones they lost, or _anything_ , really.

 

They work hard so they don’t have to remember. Dave and Rose, Strider and Lalonde, the Knight and the Seer, Time and Light. Sunglasses cover red irises, and headbands keep bubbling minds inside. They have secrets that little know, and those that do would never betray them.

 

There once was a boy with red eyes and the training of a warrior. There once was girl with violet eyes and eloquent speech. There once was...

 

There once was a broken boy and a broken girl and they were friends, they were siblings, they were connected by some sort of magic. (“Magic is just a term used for science humans don’t quite understand yet,” Rose would say.)

 

She tries to solve others’ problems while ignoring her own. After all, what use does she have wasting time on removing emotional baggage when she can just pretend it never existed? He doesn’t realize the childhood he had was anything unorthodox until it was too late, and by that time he was older and they were fighting for their lives.

 

There...

 

There once was...

 

They struggle each day, they ignore, they _hurt_ , but it’s what they believe they must do to survive. Suffer, put on an elaborate mask, sleep, wake up, then start all over again, day by day by day. 

 

There once was a boy, a man, somewhere in between, and he had seen much that most would never encounter. There once was a girl, a woman, somewhere in between, and she used anything she could to distract herself from her own ignorance and undoing. They were siblings, brother and sister, bonded in an ectobiological way, and they understood each other. They understood somethings best be left untouched, lest it open a box similar to Pandora’s, so they went on, they fought, they connected, they covered. Day by day, hour by hour, it went on.

 

And this is where our tale ends, with a brother, a sister, and a never-ending loop.


End file.
